Heaven
by Jill2282
Summary: Erm... the second in the series with Cloud, Tifa, and of course Sora! Full summary in side, arigato.


Title: Heaven

Author: Jill2282

Summary: Well, I'm procrastinating. Again. ; That'll happen. Cloud and Tifa, as usual. Cloud came back from a mission after Sora was born (see Inside Your Eyes, my other CloTi fanfiction... sorta in the same 'series'). He realizes how much his family needs him. Really, really sappy. Again, as usual. One-shot (probably). I don't own these characters, Square Enix does.

Dedicated to:

triniprincess97,

What Love Is,

xxJonxx93,

GoGothGirl,

Hinata-Uzumaki,

Forever-Sapphire,

unknownXuntitled

mitsura,

Painbow12345,

Doctor Kiba,

lilmizgrunge,

Aqueus,

And anyone else who's bothered to read any of my stories! Okay, enough stalling. Here we go again!

Tifa looked up from the bar when she heard the door open. It wasn't opening time, so that meant... "CLOUD!" She ran over to her husband, and he kissed her."You'll never guess what Sora learned to do!"

"What did he do?" Cloud asked, holding on to her around the waist. The toddler known as Sora came over to see his father, and smiled wide, revealing two new front teeth.

"He started to read!" Tifa was overjoyed. Of course, Sora was only able to read because Denzel had been trying to get him to help with his shift at the bar, but that didn't matter. At least not at the time. Cloud smiled, and picked up the spikey-haired child.

"That's wonderful!" And it was. Only... Cloud felt a void where that happiness should have been. He should've been there to see him start to read. Or something like that. It was like he wasn't there enough. At least, that was how he saw it. And he thought of how Tifa might have felt about him being gone for so long. She seemed fine, but...

"Daddy!" Sora cried out suddenly.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Mommy's missed you a lot!" Apparently, his speech had gotten better while Cloud had been gone, too.

"She did?" Cloud looked over at her, and she blushed a little.

"Uh huh." Sora climbed up onto Cloud's shoulders. "Look! I'm riding a chocobo!" Tifa laughed and Cloud reminded himself that it was only his child, and he didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Sora, it's time to go to bed," Tifa said, taking the toddler off of Cloud's shoulders.

"All ready? But Daddy just got back!" Tifa let out a sigh.

"We'll take you to the park tomorrow," Cloud said quickly. Sora clapped his hands together.

"Yay!" He let Tifa carry him up to take a bath, while Cloud leaned against the wall. He knew there was a problem.

He was missing his own child's memories. He wasn't there for his wife. He hardly could qualify for a father. And he still felt an empty void in his heart. What could he do to fix anything? He hated how he couldn't help them. Tifa had been raising three kids all on her own, two of which weren't even hers, and one that she should have had some help with. Cloud let out a sigh, hating how he let this happen.

"Cloud?" Tifa came down the stairs, her hands and hair soaked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," he replied. He looked away, and then was surprised by Tifa embracing him. She nuzzled into him.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, holding onto him tightly.

"Tifa..." He trailed off, and kissed her. "You should care a little more about yourself. Don't worry about me so much."

"If I don't, nobody will. I know that you won't worry about yourself," she replied. She grabbed his cheeks. "Alrightie then, Mr. Always-Brooding, I want you to go up and tell your son goodnight, then come see me in our bedroom." She patted his cheeks, and then left for their room. He sighed.

She was too happy.

"Sora?" he came into the toddler's room, which was decorated with stars and moons. Another thing he couldn't help with.

"Daddy, Mommy was crying this morning," Sora said softly, reaching up to touch his mobile. One of the golden stars twinkled.

"She...was?" Cloud sat down on Sora's bed. He nodded.

"She was worried about you. She thought something bad had happened." The boy closed his blue eyes, then opened them to stare at Cloud. "I was worried, too. She cries a lot when you aren't around."

The boy was so serious, it was scaring Cloud. This had obviously happened. He looked down in shame. He promised Tifa before they got married that he'd never make her cry again. And he had even worried his son.

"I had no idea..." his head hung loosily.

"You wouldn't. You aren't here a lot, Daddy. We miss you." Sora turned to his side. "Denzel gets boring when he tries to play 'man-of-the-house', and Marlene can't even try to take care of me like Mommy does."

"Sora, I'm sorry." Cloud bent down to look at Sora's face. "And we are going to hang out tomorrow. I'll try to be around more."

"Someone told me that you need to do more than just try," Sora said, pausing. "You have to actually do it."

"I guess you're right. Well, good night, kiddo." Cloud gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"G'night Daddy." Cloud left the room, far more enlightened then he had entered it.He went into his and Tifa's room, to see her half asleep on the bed. He walked over and lay next to her.

"Tifa, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, brushing hair out of her face. She stared at him.

"How do you know?" she asked, tear stains on her face.

"I had a very enlightening talk with our son. He said you were crying this morning," Cloud said. He wiped the tears off of her face. "What's all that about?"

"I miss you so much, Cloud. I worry about you, a lot, and when you're gone for a while, I think something bad happened. I think of the worse things that could have occured. And you could have been in the middle of nowhere, where no one would hear your screams. Cloud, I..." She started crying, and embraced him. He took her into his arms.

"Like I said, you worry too much," he said. He kissed her forehead. "You need to relax a little. I'm a trained professional, I won't hurt myself or anyone around me. Unless you keep worrying like this."

"Cloud, I can't help but worry about you. I love you so much," she looked up at him.

"It'll be okay." _I hope_. He stroked her hair lightly.

"Right now it feels like heaven. Now that you're back..." Tifa slowly drifted off into sleep, and Cloud let out a tired sigh. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to leave again soon.

JILL'S SUPER FANTABULOUS AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!

Now, I'm sure you saw little stars speckled throughout the story. I'll tell you why. It's my form of footnotes. Here's where I'll tell you a little about the story. ENJOY!

Sora is from Kingdom Hearts. In my little series, he's going to be Cloud and Tifa's son (his hair _is_ quite spikey like our leading man, there). Anywhoo, you might have noticed that he doesn't talk like a regular 2-year-old. That's because he's NOT a regular two year old. He's grown up in a BAR, for heaven's sake! I mean, he has to be able to entertain people for cash!

Memories. These are going to play a key role in the series. Cloud broods over not being there for his child's memories. Tifa and Cloud can mostly only recall the bad memories. And Sora... well, his part comes _later_. But in any case, look out for these instances of memories! There's a chance that they'll come back to haunt you!

The stars and moons. Well, Sora's room in Kingdom Hearts (and Roxis' room, too) is decorated with stars. I just thought I'd make a note of that, because, well... I need to have something to recall to from the game!

Sora, again, is the topic of this one. He's very observant! You need to notice this! People who can notice things aren't usually ones who GO unnoticed! There's going to be something in storre for him, and soon!

Well, this has been Jill's Super Fantabulous Author's Notes! I hope you had fun reading this whole story! Ummm... Arigato, and jyaane!

Jill2282 signing out!


End file.
